


recompense

by abbyclark



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyclark/pseuds/abbyclark
Summary: Feeling bad about their lost hot air balloon date, Abby makes it up to Buck in a different way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @tamitaylors if you’d like!

Two soft _pings_ come from Buck’s locker as he’s changing out of his uniform. He’d decided to pick up an extra shift since Abby had to leave their date early. Well, before it even started.

He knew it wasn’t Abby’s fault, really, he did. She was her mother’s only caregiver, aside from Carla, and if you asked him what he admired most about her, that was probably at the top of the list. How, despite her brother insisting on moving Patricia into a nursing home every chance he got, she’d refused. She _wanted_ to take care of her mother. He's not sure he knows many people that would do what she does everyday. “She spent her whole life taking care of me, why shouldn’t I do that for her now?” he remembers her saying once.

But still he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. He just _missed_ her. He’d been looking forward to the time alone with Abby all week, anticipating the look on her face as they floated above Los Angeles with her wrapped in his arms.

He pulls his phone out of his locker, sees both texts are from Abby, and can’t help the small smile on his face.

**Four Seasons. 8pm. Room 307.** reads the first text, followed by the exact address of the hotel. His eyebrows shoot up in shock. That wasn’t even close to what he was expecting.

Buck glances at the top of the screen and notices it’s almost 7pm. If he wants to make it to the hotel on time, and especially if there‘s traffic, he needs to leave soon.

\--

It takes him forty five minutes to get to the hotel, and another five minutes to take the elevator up and find the room. When he finally reaches the room, he knocks gently on the door. Abby answers almost immediately.

“Isn’t it a little early for a booty call?” Buck jokes.

“Is it really a booty call if I texted you?” She shoots back.

“Same sentiment, really.”

She rolls her eyes, despite the smile on her face, and grabs Buck’s hand. “Get in here.”

He reaches behind the door and quickly slips the ‘do not disturb’ sign around the doorknob before closing and locking the door.

Abby leads him over to the bed and waits for him to sit down before she steps between his legs. Her hands move to his neck just as his come to rest on her hips. Standing before him in a pale blue robe that barely hits her mid thigh, bare feet, glasses, and face free of makeup, Buck thinks she’s probably the most beautiful woman in the world. Before he can tell her that though, she starts to speak.

“I’m sorry about our failed date yesterday.” She apologizes.

“It’s okay. Your mom needed you. I get that.” He squeezes her hip with one hand.

“I didn’t want to leave, I really did want to go up in that hot air balloon. I’m sorry you wasted your money.”

“I know. Stop apologizing though. I’ll just put that idea back in my pocket and pull it out again when you’re least expecting it.” Buck smiles.

Abby runs her fingers over the birthmark above his eyebrow. “I want to make it up to you.”

"Really? What did you have mind?" He asks, one eyebrow raised.

"Just get in the bed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling bad about their lost hot air balloon date, Abby makes it up to Buck in a different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the other half. I hope it's good enough!

_Abby runs her fingers over the birthmark above his eyebrow. “I want to make it up to you.”_

_"Really? What did you have mind?" He asks, one eyebrow raised._

_"Just get in the bed."_

Buck quickly kicks off his shoes and then pushes himself back until his back hits the headboard. Abby lifts one knee onto the bed and he catches a glimpse of what looks like black lace between her thighs before she's pulling herself all the way onto the bed and crawling toward him. He swallows hard and shifts in place. She moves to straddle him, one knee on either side of him, and as she leans to the side to place her glasses on the bedside table, his hands immediately move to grip her thighs. With her attention back on Buck, Abby takes his face into her hands and pulls him into a hard kiss. He kisses her back with equal force and he thinks that he'd just be content to kiss her all night. That thought flies out the window though when she starts to rock back and forth on top of him. His right hand starts to slide toward the apex of her thigh but before he can reach his intended destination, she's sliding it back down and breaking away. Their lips part long enough for Abby to pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the side. He groans against her lips when her hips roll against his once again and he swears he can feel her smirking.

She moves her lips to his neck and gently bites at his pulse point before running her hands down his bare chest to the button on his pants. She quickly undoes his pants and slips them down his legs and he kicks them the rest of the way off. He watches her, her eyes on his dick that's now straining against his boxers, and uses her distraction to pull at the knot on her robe. Her robe falls open to reveal matching black lace and he's sure she can hear his breath quicken.

"God, you're beautiful."

"I said I wanted to make it up to you," Abby says.

"Oh, I think you're definitely doing it." Buck pulls the robe off the rest of the way and drops it to the floor, then runs his hands over her newly exposed skin.

"Yeah?" She asks, her hands disappearing behind her back. She unclasps her bra and lets the straps fall down her shoulders. "How about now?"

His hands come up to cup her breasts, his thumbs swiping across her nipples, "We're good."

"So I can just put my clothes back on now?" She makes like she's going to get off of him.

"I don't think so." Buck grabs her waist and holds her tightly to him, thrusting up toward her.

A gasp falls from her lips and the cocky smirk on his face almost makes her want to take one of the pillows and hit him with it. Instead, she leans down to him, chest to chest, and kisses him. He thrusts against her once more, eliciting a soft whimper from Abby. He skims his hand down her side and to her panties, tugging them down her legs when she lifts off of him for a second. Buck doesn't hesitate to run a finger up her slit and, finding her wet, he presses a finger up into her. Her back arches a bit and causes her to push herself further into his hand. He increases the pressure, adds another finger easily, and moves his lips back to hers. He swipes his thumb across her clit and when her mouth drops open on a moan, he uses that opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

She can feel her orgasm building and, if it were any other night she'd let him continue, but this was supposed to be for him so she reaches down and stills his hand. He pulls back, obviously confused, but moves his hand away. Abby reaches for the top drawer of the nightstand and roots around for the condoms she put there before he arrived. He sheds his boxers quickly and his eyes slip closed as she gives him a few perfunctory pumps of her hand before tearing open the package and rolling the latex down over him.

Abby takes a deep breath and then sinks down onto him. She waits a minute or two, letting her body adjust, and then starts a slow rocking motion. A moan escapes him and his fingers dig into her thighs and she's positive there'll be marks in the morning. The thought spurs her on and she quickens her movements, her hands falling to his chest.

"You feel incredible," Buck tells her. His voice sounds slightly deeper, it sends chills down her spine.

She kisses him then, moaning against his mouth when he begins to meet her thrust for thrust. He pulls away and kisses his way from her jaw to her neck and down to her chest. Licking and sucking at one breast, he takes the other one into his hand and pinches at her nipple before switching.

"Buck," she whimpers, and he thinks he could come just from the way she says his name. Her body burns and all it takes is his thumb on her clit to send her hurtling toward her climax.

When the fog finally clears from her brain, she can see he's struggling to hold on.

"Abs," he begins and then stops. Flipping them over, Buck hikes one of her legs up a bit higher so he can thrust deeper. He fucks into her and each thrust just borders on oversensitive. He gives one final, hard thrust before he's collapsing onto her chest.

\--

Later, after disposing of the condom and helping her clean up, they lay together on the bed. He's pulled his boxers on and she's back to wearing her robe. She traces the tattoo on his chest lazily and, if it weren't for the way his hand slides up and down her arm, she'd think he was asleep.

Buck watches her, her head on his chest, and his heart swells with what he thinks might be love. He has this sudden urge to tell her, but thinks better of it. It's too early and too cliche to tell her he loves her after sex. He thinks she probably wouldn't take him seriously anyway. "Well, you know, if this is how you're gonna make up for canceled dates from now on..." he says instead.

Abby lets out a small laugh and gives his chest a light slap, "I wouldn't count on it."


End file.
